El secreto de los Kuchiki
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Los hermanos Kuchiki son considerados antisociales, aburridos y para nada populares, sin embargo pronto Ichigo y sus amigos descubrirán su secreto, un secreto que incluye ruedas, velocidad y adrenalina pura.
1. Los hermanos Kuchiki

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** AU y contiene OoC hasta debajo de las piedras.

* * *

**EL SECRETO DE LOS KUCHIKI**

**Capítulo uno.- Los hermanos Kuchiki**

Una ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana moviendo las delgadas cortinas blancas, que a su vez sacudieron el portalápices cilíndrico de plástico que reposaba sobre el escritorio.

El ruido del recipiente chocando contra el suelo no inmutó al chico de tez morena clara y cabello naranja que estaba dormido sobre la cama, boca arriba, destapado y con los brazos y piernas extendidas.

Minutos después la alarma del celular sonó y la canción de Tonight, Tonight, Tonight del grupo Beat Crusaders inundó la habitación.

Ichigo, el chico que dormía plácidamente, se giró hacia el lado izquierdo y todavía con los ojos cerrados tomó con una mano el celular que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche.

Abrió los ojos para poder apagar la alarma y ver la hora. Eran las nueve de la mañana del sábado. Esperó unos minutos para desperezarse y luego se sentó en la orilla de la cama para ponerse el calzado.

Ese día no había clases pero sus amigos quedaron de reunirse en su casa al mediodía, así que tenía que alistarse e ir a comprar las cosas que necesitaba.

El muchacho se metió a bañar y se cambió de ropa, luego bajó a la sala donde estaba su papá leyendo el periódico. Su mamá estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para sus dos hermanas y su prima, quienes seguían dormidas.

Ichigo saludó a sus padres y después salió de la casa rumbo al supermercado, no tenía hambre así que desayunaría al regreso.

Cuando salió al jardín delantero no pudo evitar quedarse mirando la casa de enfrente. También era de dos pisos, pero a diferencia de la suya que era azul, estaba pintada de un sobrio color crema.

—Otra vez no hay nadie. — murmuró al ver las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas corridas, además el que frente a la puerta estuvieran cinco periódicos, que el repartidor dejaba diariamente, confirmaba sus sospechas.

En esa casa vivan los hermanos Kuchiki, sus compañeros de universidad.

Byakuya era un muchacho de diecinueve años que cursaba el tercer semestre de medicina, alto, de piel pálida, cabello negro y lacio y de ojos grises. Su hermana, Rukia, tenía dieciocho años y cursaba el primer semestre, también de medicina, siendo compañera de salón de Ichigo. Ella era de estatura baja, piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos violetas.

Ellos se habían mudado hacía poco más del año causando alboroto entre los vecinos y vecinas jóvenes, y uno que otro mayor de edad, pues los hermanos eran muy atractivos.

Sin embargo con el correr de los días todos se hicieron a la idea de que no lograrían mucho con ellos, pues casi no hablaban, eso sí, jamás se portaban mal educados. Tampoco se les vio interés en personas de su sexo opuesto.

A Ichigo le dio curiosidad que, además de no hacerse de un círculo de amigos en la escuela, pues siempre estaban los dos solos, faltaran a la escuela por varios días, los dos al mismo tiempo.

Así que tanto en la colonia como en la escuela empezó a correr un rumor, uno que los hizo apartarse más todavía.

—¿Otra vez espiando la casa de los vecinos? — preguntó un muchacho de lentes y cabello negro parado a un costado de Ichigo.

Ichigo volteó a ver a Uryu, quien además de ser su amigo de la infancia y compañero de clases, también era su vecino, pues vivía en la casa de al lado.

—No espío. —rebatió el chico comenzando a caminar. Uryu no tardó en ponerse a su lado. —Pero me intriga saber por qué pasan tanto tiempo fuera de casa. —comentó metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos. —Y por qué hay días en los que salen después de media noche y regresan de madrugada.

—¿Y dices que no los espías? —preguntó Uryu con burla. —Ya te imagino escondido detrás de la cortina observando a los Kuchiki. —Ichigo lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —¿O debería decir observando a Rukia Kuchiki? —le preguntó en tono sugestivo.

Ichigo volvió el rostro hacia el frente.

—Sólo es curiosidad. —comentó el chico dando por zanjada la conversación. Uryu rió.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Al mediodía cinco jóvenes se encontraban reunidos en el cuarto de Ichigo. Todos estaban sentados en el piso frente a un televisor de plasma que estaba instalado en la pared que daba de frente a la cama.

En el piso se encontraban tres tazones grandes de palomitas, varios vasos, dos refrescos de tres litros y algunas otras golosinas.

El televisor estaba encendido en un reconocido canal de deportes y en la pantalla se podía apreciar un circuito de carreras y a varios motociclistas dando la vuelta de calentamiento.

Los cinco eran aficionados al automovilismo, el ciclismo y el motociclismo. Eran de sus deportes favoritos y nunca se perdían una carrera que transmitieran por televisión. Algo que compartían, además, era dos de sus sueños dorados: conocer a su piloto de carreras favorito y algún día recorrer alguno de esos grandes circuitos.

Por ello cada que había alguna carrera en televisión se reunían en casa de alguien. Esa vez fue turno de Ichigo.

—De seguro ganará Llorens. —declaró muy seguro un joven de cabello castaño, algo alborotado y de ojos cafés. Aludiendo a un piloto español. Él estaba sentado del lado izquierdo de Ichigo, quien estaba en medio.

—Apoyo a Keigo. —comentó Uryu, sentado al lado derecho de Ichigo, agarrando un puñado de palomitas. —La carrera anterior quedó en segundo lugar, pero en esta estoy seguro que ganará. Analicé las probabilidades.

Ichigo rodó los ojos.

—Sueñas, otra vez ganará Kuchiki. —comentó con seguridad Ichigo. —él es hábil, valiente, tiene astucia e inteligencia táctica. —enumeró el muchacho con ferviente admiración.

Chad, un chico moreno y alto, sentado al lado de Uryu y Mizuiro, un chico de cabello y ojos negros, sentado al lado de Keigo apoyaron a Ichigo.

El debate sobre quien ganaría quedó pausado ya que el comentarista anunció que ya estaba próxima la salida.

Todos voltearon a ver la pantalla. Los pilotos ya estaban tomando su posición en la parrilla de salida.

Cuando enfocaron al piloto apellidado Kuchiki, por ser el que ocupaba la primera posición, Ichigo puso más atención a la pantalla.

Él era su piloto favorito, lo admiraba por estar siempre en los primeros lugares, pero además porque se esforzaba siempre en lo que hacía, porque trabajó duro para ir escalando lugares, por ello en su cuarto tenía pegados cuatro posters del piloto en su mono, o traje, verde con franjas negras. En dos de ellas estaba montado en su moto, también de color verde, y en las otras dos estaba a un lado de ella. Pero todos tenían la misma característica, el piloto tenía su casco puesto.

Eso era algo de lo causaba expectación, sólo los jueces y algunas otras autoridades y patrocinadores habían podido ver su rostro. En la red y medios de comunicación circulaban varias teorías de lo más excéntricas, pero cuando él ganaba alguna carrera entonces todo aquello se olvidaba y dejaba de importar.

Durante el tiempo que duró la competencia los chicos sólo se levantaron para ir al baño. Y hasta la sala se escuchaban sus gritos de apoyo o de frustración porque su piloto favorito se posicionaba en buen lugar o se quedaba atrás.

Al final tras un encuentro reñido y con un final sorpresa, el piloto apellidado Haschwalth quedó en primer lugar, seguido del piloto Kuchiki y en tercero Llorens.

Haschwalth, según los comentaristas, era una nueva promesa del deporte, que sin duda sería fuerte competencia para uno de los favoritos, Kuchiki.

—Eso no puede ser. —gritó molesto Ichigo poniéndose de pie y tallándose la cabeza por la frustración, pues Kuchiki estuvo tan cerca de ganar, apenas a poco más de dos segundos.

—¿Qué sucede?¿por qué tanto grito? —preguntó una muchacha morena de cabello morado y ojos dorados, ingresando a la habitación.

Ella era Yoruichi, de diecinueve años, prima de Ichigo y la que hacía una semana había llegado a vivir con ellos.

—Es que el amado piloto de Ichigo no ganó el primer lugar. — se burló Uryu poniéndose de pie, al igual que el resto de amigos. Él tampoco estaba contento de que Llorens no hubiera ganado, pero no era tan efusivo a la hora de demostrarlo.

—Él merecía ganar. —murmuró Ichigo. —Y no es mi amado. —rebatió. Yoruichi sonrió dándole un vistazo al cuarto, que además de los posters tenía dos banderines verdes con el logo "Shinigami Team", puesto que a ese equipo de patrocinadores pertenecía el piloto Kuchiki, y otro que decía "Kuchiki Team".

Mizuiro caminó hacia la ventana pues recibió una llamada telefónica y quiso apartarse un poco del alboroto.

—Pues para no amarlo tienes muchas cosas de él. —comentó Yoruichi pues vio que en un rincón estaba un cesto de plástico que contenía varios posters enrollados, se imaginó que eran del hombre del que hablaban.

—Y eso no es nada. —comentó Uryu. — a Ichigo hasta le gusta una compañera que se apellida Kuchiki. —reveló con burla. —No sé si le gusta porque tiene el mismo apellido que el piloto, o le gusta el piloto porque así se apellida ella.

Uryu estaba encantado de fastidiar a Ichigo, quien lo veía con ganas de asesinarlo. Chad miraba serio y Keigo sonreía burlón.

—A mí no me gusta Rukia. —gritó enojado Ichigo. Que se le quedara mirando a veces en clases o que esperara despierto para verla llegar no significaba que le gustara, sólo tenía curiosidad por saber sobre su vida secreta.

—Qué bueno, porque acaba de llegar de la mano de un chico y ahora se están besando. —informó Mizuiro viendo por la ventana, ya había terminado su conversación.

—¡Qué! —exclamó sorprendido el chico de cabellera naranja y corrió a la ventana.

Al ver que no había nadie sintió arder la cara de vergüenza. Bueno está bien, lo admitía, le gustaba, pero sólo un poco.

Las risas de todos los presentes, excepto la de Chad, no se hicieron esperar.

Ichigo se quedó mirando por la ventana preguntándose por qué de tantas personas en el mundo a él le tenían que haber tocado amigos tan fastidiosos.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

El lunes Ichigo y sus amigos se encontraban en el patio de la facultad, sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol. Esta vez se le había unido Orihime, una muchacha de cabello largo naranja y ojos grises, hasta el momento la única chica del grupo de amigos.

A unos metros detrás de ellos y en una mesa de cemento con bancas a los costados estaban sentados los hermanos Kuchiki, uno frente a otro.

Ichigo había ocupado estratégicamente un lugar que le permitía verla de reojo de vez en cuando.

Tenían una hora libre antes de la última clase así que aprovechaban para platicar.

—¿Y cómo les fue en el examen de Anatomía Humana? —preguntó Orihime, quien cursaba contabilidad.

Keigo comenzó a llorar. Orihime entendió que había reprobado.

—El cuatro ojos aprobó con diez. —Ichigo señaló a Uryu quien lo miró molesto por el apodo. —Mizuiro, Chad y yo con ocho.

—Pero hablemos mejor de cosas interesantes. —interrumpió Keigo. —¿Ya saben que pronto habrá un circuito de motogp en Karakura? —preguntó emocionado.

—¡No! —exclamaron todos.

—Lo anunciaron en la radio hoy en la mañana, los boletos estarán a la venta en algunos días.

—Tenemos que conseguir boletos. —expresó Ichigo. Los demás asintieron.

—Tenemos que hacer lo que sea para conocer a Kuchiki. —declaró contentó Mizuiro, Ichigo y Chad apoyaron la moción.

Orihime no entendía nada pero igual se alegraba de que sus amigos pudieran tener una oportunidad de conocer a su motociclista favorito.

Byakuya y Rukia alcanzaron a escuchar su conversación y cruzaron miradas sorprendidas, pues no sabían que el circuito de motogp llegaría a Karakura.

En eso al grupo de amigos se le acercó una muchacha morena y de ojos dorados, con jeans azules y camisa de manga larga azul celeste.

—¡Yoruichi! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ichigo muy sorprendido, alzando el rostro para ver a su prima que seguía parada.

Ella sonrió enseñando su blanca dentadura y se sentó en medio de él y Uryu.

—Quiero conocer a la famosa Rukia. —comentó Yoruichi. —debe ser muy especial para que lograra hacer que mi asexuado primo reaccionara. —dijo más para los amigos de Ichigo que para él.

Orihime rió discretamente, los demás no tanto.

—¡Yo no soy asexuado! —gritó Ichigo furioso, logrando que Rukia y su hermano voltearan momentáneamente a verlo. Ichigo al darse cuenta se avergonzó y desvió la vista hacia sus amigos.

Rukia sonrió discretamente y regresó a su plática con Byakuya. En ese momento el celular del chico sonó y lo contestó. Mientras escuchaba a su interlocutor Byakuya se mostró preocupado y enfadado.

—Bueno en realidad creía que eras gay pero quise ser más sutil. —comentó Yoruichi.

Ichigo contó hasta diez para no saltar sobre su prima, no por ella, sino porque Rukia seguía en la banca y no quería dañar más su imagen ante ella.

—Pues es la chica de pelo negro que está sentada en la mesa detrás de nosotros. —Informó Uryu, pues él y Yoruichi les daban la espalda.—puedes mirar discretamente si quieres.

Pero la chica no conocía la palabra discreción y se giró de cuerpo completo.

—¡Oye Rukia! —la llamó la morena. Ichigo fue invadido por los nervios y el miedo de no saber qué haría su prima. Rukia volteó a verla con curiosidad. —Ya veo porque le gustas a mi primo. —gritó, Ichigo quiso ser avestruz para enterrar la cabeza en la tierra.

Byakuya, quien ya había colgado, volteó a ver a la mujer, que consideró escandalosa, con una mirada que la congeló por lo intensa que era.

—Vamos Rukia. —le indicó a su hermana parándose de la banca. Rukia en silencio se puso de pie y caminó tras él. —Tenemos problemas. —le susurró a su hermana. —comienzan a sospechar.

—¡Kurosaki- Kun! ¡Kurosaki-Kun! Despierta. —el llamado de Orihime regresó a la realidad a Yoruichi, quien giró su cuerpo de nuevo para ver a su primo que se había quedado blanco de la impresión.

Orihime estaba frente a él soplándole con una libreta.

Varios minutos después, cuando Ichigo recuperó su color y al fin cedió en su insistencia por querer ahorcar a su prima, la conversación prosiguió.

—Ya Ichigo cálmate, sólo quise ayudarte a expresar tus sentimientos. —comentó Yoruichi frente a él. Tuvo que cambiar lugar con Chad por su seguridad, pero su primo seguía viéndola con el ceño fruncido. —Esa chica es muy bonita, harían buena pareja.

—Pero hay un problema. —intervino Uryu acomodándose los lentes y con tono serio. —Se corre el rumor de que ellos mantienen una relación incestuosa.

—¡Qué! —exclamó Yoruichi sorprendida. Miró a Ichigo que ahora estaba serio.

—La gente tiende a hablar tonterías. —comentó el chico poniéndose de pie. —Ellos sólo tiene una buena relación de hermanos.

Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la facultad. Yoruichi miró de nuevo a Uryu con la curiosidad reflejada en los ojos.

—Ellos no tienen amigos y por eso siempre están solos. —comentó Orihime con tristeza. —nosotros los invitamos a venir con nosotros pero siempre ponen excusas.

—Pero ellos son muy atractivos, pensé que serían muy populares. —dijo la morena. —él se ve atlético, puede pertenecer a algún club deportivo.

—Podrían ser populares si quisieran.—intervino Chad. —pero han preferido mantenerse al margen. Varios clubes trataron de reclutar a Byakuya pero él se negó, rápidamente se corrió el rumor de que él no era bueno para deportes.

—Así que empezaron a burlarse de él los de grado más avanzado. —agregó Mizuiro. —pero él nunca quiso defenderse, simplemente los veía con seriedad y se daba la vuelta. Con Rukia pasó algo similar hasta que Ichigo comenzó a golpear a quienes la molestaban.

—Con él es con el único con el que conversa un poco. —comentó Keigo. —pero Ichigo es demasiado tímido como para confesarse.

—No creo que tengan una relación amorosa entre ellos, pero estoy seguro que esconden algo. —comentó el chico de lentes.

Los amigos de Ichigo se despidieron de Yoruichi y regresaron a clases.

.

.

.

Yoruichi se quedó pensativa y con la curiosidad a flor de piel. Y como no tenía nada que hacer decidió quedarse para tratar de averiguar algo más de esos hermanos.

Al finalizar las clases vio que Byakuya salía solo de la facultad, así que decidió seguirlo y descubrir su secreto.

Ella caminaba alejada de él, escondiéndose detrás de árboles, de carros o botes de basura para no ser descubierta.

Byakuya caminaba lentamente tratando de perder a la mujer que lo seguía desde que salió de la facultad, por tuvo que desviarse de su camino, no podría arriesgarse a que descubriera lo que hacía por las tardes con su hermana. Lo único que lamentaba es que estaba perdiendo tiempo.

Byakuya se detuvo al llegar a un estacionamiento, ya se había cansado de ser perseguido.

—Quieres salir de una vez y decirme que pretendes. —habló enérgicamente pero dándole la espalda a la chica.

Yoruichi salió detrás de un carro, molesta por haber sido descubierta.

Byakuya volteó a verla. Miradas doradas y grises se encontraron. Yoruichi pudo percatarse de lo atractivo que era el joven.

—Quiero saber si es cierto que tienes una relación amorosa con tu hermana. —reveló con franqueza Yoruichi. Byakuya dio tres pasos hacia ella, ella los retrocedió hasta topar con el coche.

—¿Por qué? —le cuestionó. Odiaba que se metieran en su vida.

Alrededor se empezaron a escuchar motos acercándose a gran velocidad.

—Porque mi primo está enamorado de tu hermana y no quiero que salga lastimado. Así que es mejor que sepa cuanto antes si no tiene una oportunidad de conquistar a tu hermana. —informó Yoruichi. —dime ¿ese es tu secreto?

—Si es o no mi secreto, no es de tu incumbencia. —le dijo Byakuya.

Y con eso sólo logró aumentar la curiosidad de Yoruichi. No se rendiría hasta averiguar que ocultaban los hermanos Kuchiki.

Byakuya dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero se detuvo al ver que cinco motocicletas deportivas de color negro se estacionaron frente a ellos.

Los conductores se quitaron el casco y se bajaron de sus vehículos. Eran jóvenes de entre veinte y veinticinco años con pantalones de mezclilla y playeras.

El de en medio, de cabello y ojos negros se adelantó dos pasos.

—Byakuya Kuchiki, debes venir con nosotros, alguien quiere hablar contigo. —ordenó con voz fuerte.

Byakuya cerró los puños con enojo.

—No recibo órdenes. —respondió.

—Entonces tendremos que llevarte por la fuerza. —dijo el hombre tronándose los huesos de una mano.

Yoruichi veía la escena preocupada por el muchacho, pues según lo que escuchó de sus amigos él no era alguien que pudiera pelear.

Tres hombres avanzaron hacia Byakuya, que seguía inmóvil.

—No dejaré que se lo lleven. —dijo Yoruichi colocándose frente a Byakuya. Los hombres rieron.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Byakuya confuso.

Yoruichi giró hacia él y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

— No te preocupes. —le dijo mirando la profundidad de sus ojos grises. —Yo te protegeré. —le declaró con sinceridad.

Y él quedó abrumado ante esa declaración.

Ella lo soltó y volvió a girarse hacia los hombres que intentaron arremeter contra Byakuya, pero Yoruichi intervino y comenzó a pelear con ellos.

El chico de ojos grises miraba como ella lanzaba golpes con los puños y patadas con gran maestría, mientras se preguntaba por qué se arriesgaba así por él, un hombre con el que apenas había cruzado palabras.

Los otros dos hombres que se habían quedado alejados intentaron sorprender a Byakuya por la espalda, pero él logró girar a tiempo para atajar un golpe.

Byakuya golpeó a uno en el rostro y luego agarrándolo de los hombros le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen, tirándolo al suelo. Al otro también pudo someterlo.

Y sin que Yoruichi se diera cuenta los arrojó debajo de un coche.

Los tres hombres fueron derrotados por Yoruichi y huyeron del lugar a bordo de sus motos. Ella regresó triunfante al lado de Byakuya.

—¿Y los otros? —preguntó.

—Huyeron al ver como derrotabas a sus compañeros. —le respondió Byakuya. —Eres buena. —elogió.

Yoruichi sonrió.

—Pero ¿por qué te has arriesgado así por mí? —preguntó Byakuya al ver que tenía una herida en el labio y algunos golpes marcados en rostro y brazos.

—No lo sé, quizá porque quiero que me digas tu secreto. —bromeó la morena.

En realidad no le gustaban las injusticias y ese chico le cayó bien.

—Te lo diré. —comentó Byakuya. Yoruichi abrió los ojos emocionada por conseguir tan fácilmente la revelación. —Sólo después de que finjas ser mi novia ante mi familia. —declaró. La morena abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar al no saber que decir. Byakuya la tomó de la mano y la jaló en dirección a su casa. —Ahora vamos a curarte esas heridas.

—Pero no te he respondido que sí. —dijo Yoruichi mientras caminaba, pues le pareció que Byakuya ya daba por hecho que aceptaba fingir ser su novia.

—Y yo no te he preguntado. —comentó de forma arrogante el muchacho.

Y Yoruichi supo que no tenía alternativa.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Mientras tanto Rukia tenía acorralado a Ichigo contra un librero de la biblioteca.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó nervioso.

—Que necesito que finjas ser mi novio durante una comida familiar. —volvió a repetir Rukia con los brazos cruzados.

Hacía algunas horas Byakuya recibió la llamada de su padre para informarles que el fin de semana le celebrarían a su abuela su cumpleaños y que por ningún motivo debían faltar, ni ellos ni sus parejas, pues la familia querían conocerlos.

Y es que para poder encubrir sus constantes salidas los fines de semana, Byakuya y Rukia tuvieron que mentirle a su familia y decirles que tenían pareja.

Por ello todo ese tiempo pudieron hacer lo que más les gustaba sin ser descubiertos, pero ahora se les complicaba, pues si no llevaban a nadie, sus padres sabrían que los habían vuelto a hacer aquello que tenían prohibido.

—¿Y por qué yo? —cuestionó Ichigo trayendo a Rukia a la conversación. En realidad quería decir que sí sin protestar, pero no quería dar la apariencia de ser tan fácil.

—Porque no creo que te cueste mucho trabajo convencer a mi familia que estás enamorado de mi. —respondió Rukia con aire arrogante. —De hecho no será actuación ¿ o sí? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ichigo tragó saliva.

—A cambio de que lo hagas, te enseñaré que es lo que hago con Nii-sama todas las noches. —le dijo en tono sugestivo mientras le acariciaba el pecho con un dedo.

Rukia no sabía porque confiaba en ese chico, estaba segura de que él no la traicionaría si le llegaba a revelarle su secreto.

—Está bien, acepto. —respondió Ichigo.

Rukia sonrió de nuevo, esta vez agradecida y estiró la mano, Ichigo estrechó su mano dando por cerrado el trato.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Mientras tanto, en una gran bodega al lado del autódromo de la ciudad, un hombre alto de cabello rubio y con sombrero de rayas verdes terminaba de revisar el motor de una motocicleta de color verde.

—Al parecer estos muchachos no vendrán hoy. —comentó para sí mismo. Se le hacía extraño porque ellos no faltaban a su entrenamiento —En fin, creo que iré a pulir al pequeño monstruo. —dijo sonriente.

* * *

**MotoGP: **es la máxima categoría del Mundial de Motociclismo, considerado éste como el certamen internacional más importante en el ámbito de la velocidad del motociclismo.

* * *

Sé que tengo historias sin terminar, (que prometo terminar) pero la idea me rondaba la cabeza y como dijo alguien más, prefiero subir la historia antes de que a otra persona se le ocurra.

Siempre hay OoC en mis historias, pero creo que en esta estará un poco más marcado. Y para no variar va a haber ByaYoru.

Preguntaría ¿Qué secreto creen que tengan los hermanos Kuchiki?, pero el sumario es muy obvio :)

Saludos...


	2. Un grupo de raros amigos

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** AU y contiene OoC hasta debajo de las piedras.

* * *

Gracias: **o0 Akisa 0o:** Gracias por estar apoyándome siempre con mis historias, lo aprecio mucho en verdad. Claro que te diré que moto utiliza, pero será en el siguiente capítulo, en este no tuve ocasión para ponerlo. **Misel-kuchiki:** Muchas gracias por leer, en este capítulo se resuelve tu duda. **FrikiHimechan:** Byakuya se ha de ver genial en uno de esos trajes, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias también por leer mis historias. **KotomiTan09:** Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo. Me alegra que te guste el ByaYoru, es una pareja rara pero no sé porque me encanta. **LuaMinguante**: Leí en tu perfil que te gusta mucho Byakuya, me alegra que tengamos eso en común. Gracias por comentar. 8579: Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra saber que el capítulo te gustó, espero este también lo haga. **Klu95:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. **Stephanie Za:** Hola, espero que alguna de tus dudas se resuelvan con este capítulo, agradezco mucho tus comentarios en mis historias. **Mari. : **Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu gusto. **Loen:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que te guste el tema del fic. **ALEXZHA:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. **Yuko:** Creo que en este capítulo se confirmó tu sospecha, saludos. **Claudiskin:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, en este capítulo se revela, aunque sea a medias, lo que hace Rukia.

* * *

**EL SECRETO DE LOS KUCHIKI**

**Capitulo dos.- Un grupo de raros amigos.**

Byakuya estaba parado en medio de la habitación de Ichigo con un escalofrío recorriéndolo el cuerpo, no podía sentir menos al ver la habitación tapizada de posters del piloto Kuchiki.

—¡Ah sí!, mi primo tiene una enfermiza obsesión por ese piloto. —comentó Yoruichi entrando al cuarto con un botiquín médico.

—Ah. —se limitó a decir Byakuya pasando su mirada de las paredes a la morena que se estaba sentando en la cama. Eso no lo había tranquilizado.—¿Y por qué no fuimos a tu cuarto? —preguntó él.

Yoruichi sonrió con maldad.

—¡Oh! ¡Así que querías hacer cosas sucias en mi cuarto! —exclamó ella con diversión. —Y eso que apenas y nos conocemos.

—No me refiero a eso. —respondió indignado Byakuya.

Yoruichi se carcajeó y él se le quedó viendo enojado. Apenas se conocían pero la atmosfera entre ellos era amena, al menos para ella.

—No fuimos a mi cuarto por lo mismo que no quisiste que entráramos a tu casa. —respondió ella obviando el enojo de él.

Byakuya había arrastrado hasta la puerta de su casa a su acompañante, pues se sentía mal que resultara herida por su culpa, pero recordó todo lo que estaba en su casa y que revelaría su secreto, así que sin pedir opinión la volvió a arrastrar hacía la casa de enfrente, pues sabía que ahí vivía Ichigo y que ella era su prima.

—Iremos a tu casa, la mía esta desordenada. —le había dicho él sorprendiéndola de nuevo.

Pero al llegar a la planta alta ella recordó que esa mañana y tras su arranque de rabia, frustración y dolor, había desordenado su cuarto y había dejado expuestas varias cosas de su pasado. Así que mejor decidió llevar a Byakuya al cuarto de su primo.

—Te limpiaré las heridas. —comentó Byakuya sacando a Yoruichi de sus pensamientos. Él ya se encontraba parado frente a ella.

—Prefiero hacerlo yo. —dijo sacando una gasa del botiquín.

—Pero fue por mí que terminaste así, así que debo hacer algo por ti. —replicó Byakuya quitándole la gasa.

—Pero no quiero. —rebatió Yoruichi tratando de quitarle la gasa.

Así estuvieron forcejeando para ver quien se quedaba con la gasa hasta que por tanto movimiento Byakuya terminó cayendo sobre ella, pero con rapidez logró colocar sus manos a los costados de su cara para no aplastarla.

Miradas grises y doradas se vieron con desconcierto.

En ese instante la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Los dos chicos giraron la cabeza noventa grados hacia la puerta.

Ahí de pie estaba Ichigo, con el ceño fruncido, las manos en puño y viendo a Byakuya con coraje.

Ichigo era muy sobreprotector y celoso, y su prima, Yoruichi, no escapa de esa condición aunque fuera mayor que él por un año.

Byakuya se paró al instante, jamás había estado en una situación tan comprometedora y no sabía qué hacer. Yoruichi se sentó en la cama.

Estaba angustiada, otra vez no podía pasar por lo mismo, no lo soportaría.

—¿Tu? —preguntó Ichigo señalándolo. —¿Qué intentabas hacerle a mi prima? ¿Y en mi cuarto?

—No es lo que piensas. —se justificó Byakuya. En años pasados jamás daría una explicación, pero se recordó que ahora tenía que ser otro Byakuya.

—¡Oh claro! Ustedes no estaban haciendo nada y yo soy una bailarina de ballet. —soltó con sarcasmo. —Le diré a mamá para que no te deje entrar de nuevo. —amenazó a Byakuya.

—¡No hagas eso! —pidió Yoruichi poniéndose de pie.

Byakuya la volteó a ver y se sorprendió del terror que reflejaban sus ojos. ¿Esa era la misma chica que había bromeado con él?

—¿Qué quieres por tu silencio? —preguntó el de cabello negro a Ichigo que seguía viéndolo enojado.

—¿Crees que vendería a mi prima? —preguntó irritado.

—Te conseguiré un poster autografiado de él. —dijo Byakuya señalando con la cabeza a uno de los posters.

A Ichigo se le esfumó el coraje.

—¿Puedes conseguirlo? —preguntó Ichigo incrédulo, pues algo que caracterizaba también a su piloto favorito era su carácter altivo, sereno y apático. No daba entrevistas y mucho menos autógrafos.

Cuando ganaba un premio, apenas y se lo daban, se daba la media vuelta y se marchaba.

—Claro que sí, digamos que tengo métodos para conseguirlo. —declaró con seguridad.

Ichigo se rascó la nuca.

—Siendo así por esta vez lo dejaré pasar. —comentó Ichigo. —pero que no se repita. —exigió.

Yoruichi se sintió aliviada.

—Ichigo. —Se escuchó la voz de Rukia en el pasillo.—Ya estoy lista para que me enseñes los placeres carnales de los que me hablaste. —mencionó divertida cuando apareció en el marco de la puerta con el primer botón de la blusa desabrochado.

Ichigo palideció al instante. Sintió la mirada amenazante de Byakuya y una burlona de su prima. Volteó a ver enseguida a Rukia, exigiéndole silenciosamente que aclarara la situación.

Al salir de la biblioteca, él se ofreció a prestarle los apuntes de los días que no asistió a clase. Al llegar a la casa la dejó en la sala y él subió a su habitación, encontrándose con el desagradable espectáculo de Byakuya y Yoruichi.

—No sabía que Nii-sama estuviera aquí. —comentó con inocencia Rukia. —Creo que tendremos que dejar lo de nosotros para otra ocasión. —le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Ichigo se avergonzó y ella disfrutó el verlo así.

Ella se había desesperado y decidió ver porque él se tardaba tanto, escuchó que Ichigo regañaba su hermano en la habitación y decidió jugarle una broma al de cabello naranja.

—Ichigo. —dijo Byakuya frente a él. Ichigo no lo sintió acercarse. —olvídate del autógrafo. —sentenció serio. —Vámonos Rukia. —ordenó a su hermana y empezó a caminar fuera de la habitación.

Rukia asintió y lo siguió, después de decirles adiós con la mano a los primos.

—Creo que lo mejor será olvidar lo que pasó hoy. —murmuró Yoruichi saliendo de la habitación.

Ichigo caminó hacia su cama y se dejó caer deprimido.

Había quedado como un pervertido delante de Byakuya y Yoruichi, se volvió a avergonzar y quedar en ridículo delante de Rukia y sobre todo, se había quedado sin el autógrafo de su ídolo.

¡Su vida no podía ser peor!

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Mientras tanto en un autódromo de la ciudad de Tokio se encontraba un hombre alto, moreno, de cabello negro y lacio que le llegaba a los hombros.

Él estaba parado afuera de la pista de carreras, observando a cinco pilotos hacer sus prácticas. Junto a él se encontraba un hombre con la mayor parte de la cabeza rapada, excepto por la parte superior que contenía cabello negro lacio y peinado hacia un lado.

Él sostenía una gran sombrilla negra con la que tapaba al hombre de cabello largo, su jefe.

—Señor Yhwach si ellos siguen esforzándose de esa manera muy pronto el equipo Wandenreich se alzará con los trofeos.

Su jefe volteó hacia él con el rostro severo.

—Ese es el problema Quilge, no estoy dispuesto a esperar. —declaró mientras que una moto Yamaha YZR M1 en azul celeste en la zona de la cúpula y el combustible, se estacionaba junto a ellos.

El piloto, con un mono blanco y azul cielo, se bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco, dejando ver su rostro afilado y sus ojos verdes que miraban a Yhwach fijamente. Después se quitó la liga del cabello que aprisionaba su cabello rubio, este al ser libre cayó por debajo de sus hombros.

—Escuché que mandaste a traer a ese tipo. —dijo el recién llegado a Yhwach. —No sé porque no te basta conmigo en el equipo.

—Porque no me interesan los mediocres. —señaló viéndolo con desprecio. —Ya deberías de saberlo Jugram.

Después el jefe dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando. Quilge le hizo una reverencia al piloto y caminó para alcanzar a su jefe.

—Yo te enseñaré a no subestimarme….padre. —escupió la última palabra con rencor.

Por más que se esforzaba no lograba alcanzar los estándares de su padre, y cuando pensó que se ganaría su complacencia por su primera victoria, él volvió a decepcionarlo al no mostrar más que indiferencia.

Su padre creía que el piloto del equipo Shinigami era mejor que él, así que estaba dispuesto a demostrarle lo contrario.

Jugram se colocó su casco, en los mismos colores que su traje, y se montó a su moto para después volver a dar vueltas a la pista a gran velocidad.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

A la mañana siguiente Byakuya y Rukia estaban sentados en su mesa favorita en el patio de la facultad, en esta ocasión ella estaba sentada al lado de él.

Como siempre llevaban ropa poco llamativa. Él una sudadera gris algo holgada, jeans azules y tenis blancos. Su cabello lo llevaba agarrado en una coleta baja.

Ella llevaba un vestido sencillo de color azul, de cuello redondo y mangas tres cuartos, hasta las rodillas.

—Él me mandó un mensaje. —comentó Byakuya. —dice que ya ajustó lo que le pediste y que necesita que lo cheques.

A Rukia le brillaron los ojos.

—Por fin está listo. —exclamó emocionada. —ya tenía varios días sin utilizarlo.

Byakuya la miró de forma comprensiva, pues él también experimentaba esa sensación de vacío cuando no podía hacer lo que le gustaba.

—Así que aquí están. —comentó Ichigo sentándose frente a Rukia, lo que los llenó de sorpresa.

—Los hemos estado buscando. —comentó Yoruichi ocupando el lugar junto a Ichigo y frente a Byakuya.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Byakuya. Estaban invadiendo su espacio personal.

—¿Qué no puedo venir a buscar a mi novio? —preguntó Yoruichi.

Byakuya se le quedó viendo serio.

—Es broma. —respondió ella. —pero queremos saber si va en serio eso de que nos hagamos pasar por sus parejas con su familia. —agregó.

—Nii-sama. —exclamó Rukia viendo con sorpresa a Rukia. —No pensé que si se lo pidieras a alguien.

—Recuerda que de la tranquilidad de nuestra madre, depende la nuestra. —le respondió.

Yoruichi e Ichigo intercambiaron miradas. De nuevo estaban confundidos.

Por la noche estuvieron platicando y se dieron cuenta que fueron los elegidos para ser las parejas de los hermanos Kuchiki. Eso los dejaba intrigados, pues ellos eran lo suficientemente atractivos para tener a cualquiera a sus pies.

Por un momento a Yoruichi si le cruzó la idea de que pudieran tener una relación prohibida y querían seguir ocultándoselo a sus padres por miedo al rechazo, pero Ichigo lo negó categóricamente.

Así que de nuevo la curiosidad por saber que ocultaban los embargo, por lo que decidieron seguir con ese acuerdo.

—La cena es el sábado. —les comentó Rukia a Yoruichi e Ichigo. — Nuestra familia es un tanto especial así que tendrán que tener mucha paciencia.

—Después le revelaremos lo que quieren saber. —dijo Byakuya. —pero tendrán que prometer no revelarlo a nadie.

—¿Tan grave es? —preguntó Yoruichi.

—No tanto, pero preferimos que nadie sepa nada, así que si creen que no podrán guardar el secreto es mejor dejar todo aquí. —comentó Rukia.

—Guardaremos el secreto. —respondieron al mismo tiempo Yoruichi e Ichigo.

Byakuya les contó entonces, un poco acerca de lo que tenían que hacer y decir el día de la reunión.

Más tarde se acercaron Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Keigo y Mizuiro.

—¿Así que ya nos llevamos con ellos? —preguntó Keigo sonriendo, mientras todos tomaban asiento junto a ellos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Los Kuchiki se les quedaron viendo sin demostrar ninguna emoción, sin embargo estaban sorprendidos.

—Me da mucho gusto que por fin seamos amigos. —comentó Orihime con alegría.

—¿Ustedes quieren ser nuestros amigos? —preguntó Rukia confundida.

Antes lo hubiera entendido, porque tanto ella como su hermano destacaban, pero ahora pasaban desapercibidos y para todos eran extraños.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Orihime les sonrió y luego recostó su cara en la mesa y se quedó dormida. Había estado toda la noche estudiando.

—¿No creen que somos raros? —preguntó Rukia.

Yoruichi se distrajo jalando un hilo de la manga de su camisa.

—Pues quizá, pero Uryu también es raro y es mi amigo. —comentó con simpleza Ichigo.

—¡No soy raro! —replicó el de lentes irritado.

—Se rompió mi camisa. —exclamó Yoruichi al ver que por jalar el hilo se le hizo un pequeño orificio a su ropa.

Uryu la volteó a ver con brillo en sus ojos y con una rapidez sorprendente sacó una cajita de costura.

—Yo te la reparó. —dijo ya con aguja e hilo en mano.

—Ves, te dije que era raro. —le susurró el chico de cabello naranja a Rukia.

Ella se rió de forma sincera.

—No, no, Uryu, no toques ahí. —murmuró en sueños Orihime rompiendo el silencio y se puso a reír. —me haces cosquillas.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Uryu que se puso rojo.

—Ella también es un poco rara. —volvió a hablar Ichigo. Nadie dudó de ello.

La siguiente hora siguieron platicando, integrando a Byakuya y Rukia a su conversación.

Al final, Byakuya y Rukia sintieron que después de todo no estaba mal el intentar tener amigos de nuevo.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Por la tarde Byakuya y Rukia llegaron a la bodega que estaba junto al autódromo, llevando cada quien una bolsa deportiva grande, la de él en tonos negro y vino, la de ella en negro y amarillo.

—Pensé que no vendrían hoy otra vez. —se quejó un hombre rubio de sombrero de rayas verde, en cuanto entraron.

Él estaba poniéndole aire a una llanta de una motocicleta azul.

—No te enojes. —pidió Rukia acercándose a una mesa de madera, que estaba pegada a una pared, para dejar su maleta sobre ella. Su hermano la imitó. —Tuvimos un contratiempo que resolver.

—Es respecto a la cena familiar, supongo. —comentó el hombre rubio terminando su trabajo.

—Sí, pero ya quedó resuelto. —comentó Byakuya abriendo su maleta y sacando su traje verde.

—Me alegra porque tienes que entrenar muy duro para la carrera de la próxima semana. —señaló el rubio. —Y Rukia debe prepararse para el domingo.

—Lo sé. —respondió Byakuya sacando su casco. —iré a cambiarme. —dijo y se dirigió al baño situado al fondo del local.

—Aún sigo sin entender porque siguen usando esas ropas.

—Porque no queremos llamar la atención. —respondió Rukia, viendo unos cuadros que colgaban de la pared.

Uno de ellos era un recorte de periódico, en el que aparecía el hombre rubio con un traje de piloto de automóvil en color blanco con verde, a su lado estaba un auto de carreras verde y él sostenía un trofeo.

—Kisuke Urahara lo consigue otra vez, su cuarto campeonato. —Rukia leyó el encabezado. —¿No extrañas esa vida tío? —le preguntó al rubio volteando a verlo.

—A veces, pero disfruto igual el estar ayudándolos. —le dijo el hombre llamado Urahara.

—Pero por nuestra culpa…. —comentó ella con tristeza.

—Ya les he dicho que no es su culpa, yo lo elegí así. —dijo Kisuke interrumpiéndola. —vamos que tu hermano ya está en la pista.

Rukia sacó de su maleta un traje blanco y un casco del mismo color, se los puso debajo del brazo y caminó con Urahara hacia el patio de la bodega.

Ya que el terreno era grande, en el patio se pudo adaptar una pista de carreras, era de tierra pues así les serviría a los dos hermanos. Había pacas de paja que indicaban las curvas y varios montículos de tierra para superar.

Por las noches es cuando iban a las instalaciones del autódromo para utilizar la pista, pues el dueño era un viejo amigo de Urahara y no tenía problemas en prestarles el inmueble.

Byakuya, enfundado en su mono verde caminó hacia una moto negra destinada al motocross y que ya Urahara la tenía lista en el patio.

Su cabello negro caía libremente hasta un poco debajo de sus hombros, así que cuando estuvo frente a su moto, se quitó una liga que llevaba en su mano y se amarró el cabello con ella, luego se puso el casco y se subió a la moto.

La encendió y después la arrancó.

Comenzó a correr en la pista a gran velocidad, dando saltos en los montículos de tierra y tomando las curvas derrapando un poco.

Disfrutaba de la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo, se sentía libre y capaz de todo cada vez que daba un salto.

Desde pequeño siempre le gustaron las motos y los autos, después su gusto creció más por la admiración que sentía por Urahara.

Pero cuando se decidió a entrar a ese mundo de las competencias fue por sentirse desolado ante el abandono de una persona importante, a la cual no conseguía olvidar por completo.

Después de siete vueltas, Byakuya decidió parar, pues ese día quería ir a la pista de asfalto para entrenar con su moto para la competencia de la próxima semana, debía de mejorar en velocidad si no quería obtener el segundo lugar de nuevo.

Cuando fue a guardar su motocicleta a la bodega, se encontró a su hermana ya con su traje blanco puesto y una gran sonrisa.

Rukia caminó hacia una esquina del patio, justo a donde estaba su compañero de carreras estacionado.

Un hermoso vehículo pintado de blanco con algunos copos de nieve de suave color azul dibujados en él esperaba por ella.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos o alertas, no pensé que la historia tuviera tan buen recibimiento, de hecho pensaba en borrarla, pero no lo hice porque vi que ya tenía un comentario.

Así es, **Akisa**, por segunda vez evitas que borre una historia XD.

Disculpen la demora y lo corto del capítulo, pero mi tiempo libre y mi inspiración los divido en varias historias.

Se aceptan sugerencias, ideas, opiniones, etc.

¿Qué vehículo creen que maneje Rukia?

**Saludos…**


	3. La revelación de Rukia

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** AU y contiene OoC hasta debajo de las piedras.

* * *

Gracias por comentar: **Abysschankuchiki, LuaMinguante, Zafir09, Misel-kuchiki, Klu95, FATUA, Stephanie Za, Yuuki Kuchiki, Mari. , o0 Akisa 0o, FrikiHimechan, Polo124, Loen, alelila, , Jailys-sama, Kuchiki´s.**

* * *

**EL SECRETO DE LOS KUCHIKI**

**Capítulo tres.- La revelación de Rukia. **

El jueves a la salida de la escuela, Byakuya y Rukia caminaban por la acera en dirección a su casa. Esta vez no se quisieron quedar a esperar a Ichigo y los demás, quienes a partir del lunes no se despegaron de ellos en las horas libres y a la salida.

Ya que según las palabras de Keigo, ellos ya pertenecían a su club de amigos por lo que tenían que estar juntos como muéganos.

A Rukia eso no parecía incomodarle, hasta se divertía con los comentarios o las discusiones entre ellos. Le agradaba volver a tener amigos. Byakuya si estaba incómodo, por lo que a veces prefería regresar a su salón.

Los hermanos se detuvieron al llegar frente a un Ford Mustang cobra, en color negro, el cual en uno de sus laterales tenía el dibujo de una cobra plateada, haciendo alusión a su nombre.

Tanto Byakuya como Rukia admiraron su diseño y su carrocería modificada.

—Este auto es caro. —comentó Rukia al ver que el modelo era reciente y tenía diseño aerodinámico.

—Supongo que lo utilizan en carreras clandestinas. —añadió Byakuya.

—Quisiera saber que tan rápido corre. —comentó Rukia acercándose al auto para tocar la parte del cofre. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó una larga carretera de pavimento, después el ruido de un motor encendiendo.

—¿Qué le hacen a mi auto? —una voz detrás de ellos llamó su atención, asustando a Rukia por lo inesperado.

Rukia suspiró para calmarse.

Los hermanos se dieron la vuelta y pudieron ver al chico que les habló, uno musculoso, alto y delgado, de cabello estilo punk de color rosa. Usaba unos jeans negros, una playera desmangada blanca y una camisa azul celeste desabrochada.

Junto a él iba un chico de cabello corto negro, y que tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su boca.

—Bazz-B, déjalos. —comentó el chico de cabello negro, sabiendo la afición que tenía por meterse con ellos, o cualquier otro individuo.

El chico punk ignoró el consejo de su amigo Cang Du y caminó hacia los Kuchiki.

—¿Les gusta mi auto? —preguntó con sorna. —lástima que no está a su alcance. —Se burló, pues al verlos con ropas discretas y sencillas los creía de bajo nivel económico. —Y aunque lo estuviera, la velocidad no se hizo para alguien tan ñoño como ustedes.

Dicho esto caminó hacia la puerta de su auto, cuando pasó junto a Rukia la miró de arriba abajo con desprecio. Cang Du lo siguió y también se subió al coche. Bazz -B arrancó a toda velocidad.

—Ese miserable me las va a pagar. —exclamó Rukia enojada. Estaba harta de sus acosos y sobre todo de no defenderse, pero todo la hacía porque no quería llamar la atención. —Ya encontraré una forma de vengarme.

—¿En qué piensas? —la cuestionó su hermano.

—En que sería una lástima que alguien aplastara tan estupendo carro. —comentó con malicia.

—Sí, sería una lástima. —dijo el chico con seriedad.

Ichigo y los demás salieron y los llamaron desde la entrada de la facultad, pero ellos los ignoraron y siguieron caminando. Esa fue la última vez que los vieron, pues el viernes no asistieron a clases y el sábado no estuvieron en su casa.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

El sábado a las cuatro de la tarde Yoruichi e Ichigo estaban sentados en la sala, los dos estaban arreglados para la cena familiar de los Kuchiki.

Ella llevaba un elegante vestido en tono gris, de tirantes gruesos y escote en V, con encaje bordado en la zona del pecho, de corte princesa hasta las rodillas. Sobre el vestido usaba un bolero corto color gris, también de encaje bordado con mangas tres cuartos.

—La verdad no creo que vengan. —comentó Ichigo sentado un sillón. —No nos pusimos de acuerdo en donde vernos.

Él usaba un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa azul marino de mangas largas.

—Ellos son los más interesados en que vayamos. —Comentó Yoruichi.— así que vendrán. Y si no pues ya se perderán de nuestra compañía. —sonrió. Aunque en verdad se quedaría frustrada sino descubría lo que ellos ocultaban.

Unos diez minutos después escucharon un auto estacionarse enfrente de su casa, Ichigo se asomó por la ventana y vio un Honda Accord en color rojo.

Estaba por preguntarse de quien sería, cuando la puerta del copiloto se abrió. Se sorprendió al ver bajar a Rukia, sobre todo porque se veía muy bella con ese vestido azul turquesa, con escote de corazón alto, pegado hasta la cintura y de ahí tenía caída en A. El vestido llegaba por arriba de las rodillas por la parte de enfrente y largo por la parte de atrás, lo combinaba con zapatillas y aretes en color plata.

Su maquillaje era natural, pero resaltando sus ojos con delineador negro.

—¿Qué tanto ves? —preguntó Yoruichi colocándose junto a él. —¡Wow! Sí que se ve hermosa. —comentó al ver a la chica que seguía parada afuera del carro.

En ese momento la puerta del conductor se abrió y bajó Byakuya. Rodeó el carro y se acercó a Rukia.

Él usaba un traje negro formal con camisa blanca, con un cinturón con hebilla cuadrada plateada, no usaba corbata y la camisa tenía el primer botón desabrochado.

Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y caía hasta los omóplatos, sobre él llevaba cuatro accesorios delgados en color blanco que distribuían mechones de cabello sobre su frente.

Ichigo y Yoruichi seguían mirándolos perplejos, pues las personas que tenían enfrente, aunque físicamente eran iguales, habían cambiado.

Mostraban seguridad, porte y elegancia, además de lucir muy atractivos. No se comparaban en nada a aquellos muchachos de la escuela, sencillos, sumisos, un poco desarreglados y casi invisibles.

La curiosidad creció más en ellos.

—¿Se van a quedar mirándonos por más tiempo o ya podemos irnos? —preguntó Byakuya desde afuera, con aire altivo. Algo que no le conocían.

Yoruichi e Ichigo se despidieron de Masaki e Isshin que estaban en la cocina y después salieron. Isshin vio a través de la ventana como su hijo y sobrina se subieron al coche.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Después de dos horas de camino llegaron a la ciudad de Inuzuri, era más grande en extensión y habitantes que Karakura.

En el camino Yoruichi se encargó de abrir conversación, aunque está era muy escasa. Byakuya sólo respondía con algunos monosílabos sin despegar su vista del frente, Rukia respondía más fluidamente e Ichigo, se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo contemplando a Rukia.

Seguía sin entender cuál era la Rukia verdadera, la de la escuela, o la que tenía enfrente.

Pasaron por el centro en donde había algunos edificios altos que se ocupaban como oficinas, también grandes tiendas departamentales y restaurantes.

Unos veinte minutos después salieron del centro y llegaron a un área residencial. La mayoría de casas eran de dos pisos con bellos jardines al frente. Unas cuantas eran de tres pisos.

En las baquetas estaban plantados varios árboles altos y frondosos que servían para proteger del sol y como ornamento, pues daban unas bellas y pequeñas flores moradas.

—Esa es nuestra casa. —comentó Rukia señalando hacia el frente y del lado izquierdo.

Era una casa de dos pisos pero construida hacia los lados, la fachada era crema, el corredor de enfrente estaba formado de columnas altas y arcos. La planta alta tenía una gran terraza con balcón. Sus ventanas eran de aluminio blanco cuadradas.

En el jardín y frente a la casa había una gran fuente redonda donde danzaban cinco chorros de agua.

La barda principal estaba hecha de hierro forjado, por lo que permitía ver el interior.

Si ellos eran ricos, ¿qué hacían viviendo en un barrio modesto como el suyo? Se preguntaron Yoruichi e Ichigo.

Byakuya se estacionó frente al portón y de inmediato este se abrió permitiéndole pasar.

Pasaron frente a una pequeña caseta de vigilancia desde la cual un hombre en uniforme los saludó.

En el jardín había tres carros estacionados, dos negros y uno blanco, cada uno de ellos igual de lujosos. A un lado de ellos se estacionó Byakuya.

Él fue el primero en bajar y enseguida le abrió la puerta a Yoruichi para que saliera, pues ella iba detrás de él. Ichigo se bajó del carro pero antes de que pudiera imitar la acción de Byakuya, Rukia ya se había bajado del coche.

—Recuerden, nos conocimos hace casi dos años, pero empezamos una relación cuando nos cambiamos de escuela. —recordó Byakuya parte de lo que les había dicho.

—Claro que me acuerdo, no tengo tan mala memoria. —respondió Ichigo. Yoruichi se le quedó viendo incrédula.

—Será mejor que entremos a la casa, aunque la cena será más tarde seguramente ya están varios familiares dentro. —comentó Rukia. —Algo en común que tiene la familia Kuchiki es la puntualidad.

Yoruichi e Ichigo asintieron y se dispusieron a seguir a los chicos de cabello negro por un camino de pavimento hasta la entrada principal.

De nueva cuenta los primos se sorprendieron al ver el interior de la casa, pues era sumamente elegante, con pisos y paredes en tono crema. Frente a ellos había dos escaleras que daban a la planta alta con los barandales en color dorado.

—Byakuya, Rukia. —llamó una voz de hombre.

Los cuatro voltearon hacia el costado derecho y vieron llegar a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, cabello negro corto con algunas canas en los costados y con un elegante traje negro. A pesar de su edad estaba bien conservado.

Él llevaba una copa en la mano.

—Tío. —pronunció Rukia con cortesía, aunque todos pudieron notar su desagrado.

El hombre miró a los acompañantes de sus sobrinos.

—Sojun ya me había comentado que tenían pareja, pero no pensé que fueran tan peculiares. —comentó con cierto matiz de desprecio. —Byakuya pensé que eras más centrado. —dijo mirando a su sobrino.

—Tío, será mejor que cuide sus comentarios respecto a mi novia o a su primo. —respondió serio. —no vaya a ser que en verdad deje de ser tan centrado y me dé por despedir a personas aunque sean de mi familia. —amenazó.

El hombre cambió su semblante seguro y soberbio por uno temeroso e incómodo.

—No me malinterpretes sobrino. —comentó el hombre. —No tengo nada en contra de estos chicos, si hasta se ven bien con su cabello teñido.

—No me tiño el cabello, es natural. —rebatió Ichigo enojado. Yoruichi también se molestó por el comentario, ellos no tenían la culpa de que sus genes fueran raros.

El hombre hizo un gran esfuerzo por no mirarlo con desprecio por su falta de educación, sólo se limitó a sonreírle forzadamente.

—Será mejor que vaya con mi hijo. —comentó el hombre y caminó hacia otra habitación.

—Por favor no le hagan caso al tío Takeshi. —pidió Rukia. —él es así con todos, pues está enojado ya que mi abuelo no lo nombró heredero a él.

Ichigo asintió.

—Creo que ocultan muchas cosas. —comentó Yoruichi.

—Y se las revelaremos pronto. —dijo Rukia.

—¡Rukia!¡Byakuya! —escucharon una voz alegre de mujer.

El semblante de Byakuya y Rukia cambió súbitamente, ahora mostraban uno más tranquilo y relajado.

—Mamá. —exclamaron los dos al ver a una mujer alta, blanca, delgada, de cabello negro y ojos grises.

Yoruichi e Ichigo se tensaron al ver la mujer, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría con ellos.

—Me alegra mucho que vinieran. —comentó mientras se acercaba a sus hijos. —la abuela también se alegrará de verlos. —La mujer saludó a sus hijos con un fuerte abrazo y después observó a Yoruichi e Ichigo.

—Mamá, ella es Yoruichi, mi novia. —dijo Byakuya. —Yoruichi, ella es Hana. Mi madre.

—Mucho gusto. —pronunció la chica morena con una sonrisa contemplando a la mujer, que era hermosa y proyectaba casi la misma paz y ternura que su tía Masaki. Sin embargo la mujer frente a ella, aunque sonreía, mostraba tristeza en sus ojos.

—Él es Ichigo. —fue el turno de Rukia de presentar a su pareja. Ichigo se apresuró a saludar a la señora.

—Me da gusto conocerlos. —comentó Hana con sinceridad. —quería saber quiénes lograron atrapar los corazones de mis niños. Ahora entiendo porque mis hijos pasan tanto tiempo lejos de casa.

—Mamá. —reclamó Rukia. —le enseñaremos la casa antes de la cena. —agregó para evitar que su madre incomodara a sus falsos novios o a ellos.

— Está bien, ya entendí. —Hana comprendió la indirecta y se despidió de ellos, pero cuando ya había dado algunos pasos, se volteó hacía los muchachos, en especial miró a Ichigo. — Por cierto, que bien te queda ese color, ni se nota que es teñido. —dijo en tono jovial.

—No es teñido. —volvió a exclamar Ichigo, claro que en tono menos agresivo que el que uso para el tío de Rukia.

—También me tiño el cabello, así que no te dé pena. —comentó Hana con una sonrisa y luego se giró para caminar hacía la habitación contigua.

Les parecieron buenos chicos, pero aun así quería conocerlos a fondo.

Cuando Rukia y Yoruichi lograron bajarle a Ichigo el enojo que tenía porque confundieron su cabello natural con uno teñido, Byakuya los condujo al jardín trasero a través de la cocina para evitar encontrarse con otros familiares.

.

.

.

Estaban frente a una gran construcción cuadrada de color beige que tenía un portón blanco de aluminio.

—Como agradecimiento por su ayuda los hemos traído a nuestro lugar favorito. —comentó Rukia mientras pasaba un dedo por el pecho de Ichigo y le sonreía coquetamente.

Ichigo tragó grueso y se puso nervioso.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que nos olvidaremos de su secreto. —intervino Yoruichi restándole importancia al manojo de nervios en el que se había convertido su primo.

Rukia sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Considérenlo un bono. —agregó la chica de ojos violeta.

Byakuya sacó su un bolsillo de su saco un pequeño control remoto y a través de él abrió la puerta.

Mientras iba subiendo la puerta, la expectativa sobre lo que se hallaba dentro crecía en Yoruichi e Ichigo, la primera pensaba que podría ser un gran salón de juegos, con mesa de villar y una televisión enorme. Ichigo rogaba que no fuera algo del estilo del cuarto rojo de Grey.

Cuando la puerta terminó de subir una gran cara de asombro se dibujó en los primos.

En realidad ese cuarto era un amplio y bien iluminado garaje, en el que había varios autos perfectamente acomodados, y no cualquier auto, sino de los más lujosos que ni siquiera pensaron ver en sueños.

Byakuya y Rukia fueron los primeros en caminar hacia el interior.

—Pero no se queden ahí, entren. —indicó Rukia haciéndolos reaccionar.

Al estar en el interior tuvieron una mejor vista y pudieron apreciar que casi al final de la habitación había algunas motos.

A Ichigo se le iluminaron los ojos ante tan maravillosa visión, refrenó su impulso de salir corriendo a acariciar esos vehículos.

—¿Todos son suyos? —preguntó Yoruichi intrigada.

—No. —respondió Byakuya. —la mayoría de autos son de nuestro tío y otros de Rukia. Las motos si son mías.

—¿De Rukia? —preguntó Ichigo asombrado. —No pensé que te gustarán los autos. —dijo mirándola.

—Hay muchas cosas que me gustan que desconoces. —comentó ella. —pero mañana podrán descubrirlas.

E Ichigo jamás tuvo tantas ansias porque llegara el domingo.

—Aunque para eso tendremos que viajar por tres horas.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio? —preguntó Ichigo. —¿Qué no pueden decirnos de una vez que ocultan?

—Preferimos que lo vean por ustedes mismos a que se lo contemos, quizá no nos crean. —comentó Rukia.

Y además querían dejarlos con la curiosidad por más tiempo.

Ellos sólo esperaban que tanto misterio valiera la pena.

.

.

.

Los cuatro comenzaron a pasear entre los coches y platicaban un poco de sus gustos e intereses, pues no deseaban que su familia hiciera preguntas y no pudieran responderlas.

Después Ichigo quiso ver las motos y él y Rukia se separaron de Byakuya y Yoruichi, quienes se subieron a uno de los coches pues ya no querían seguir de pie.

.

.

.

Contrario a lo que temieron Ichigo y Yoruichi, la cena familiar fue muy amena. Salvó el hombre que conocieron al principio, los demás integrantes de la familia se portaron muy amables, incluso su hijo Koga.

La abuela Yuna, en cuyo honor se festejaba la fiesta, resultó ser tan simpática y amable como Hana. Ginrei y Sojun, abuelo y padre de ellos, respectivamente, también fueron amables aunque eran un poco más serios, recordándoles mucho a Byakuya tanto físicamente como en la conducta.

A las diez de la noche se retiraron de la cena, pues Byakuya y Rukia comentaron que tenían que realizar un proyecto escolar el domingo muy temprano.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

A las dos de la tarde llegaron a la ciudad de Yumizama abordó del coche de Byakuya. Primero pasaron a comer, aunque Rukia sólo pidió algo muy ligero. Después se dirigieron hacia lo que resultó ser la Arena de la ciudad, un recinto techado con capacidad para veintidós mil espectadores cómodamente sentados.

—Hoy verán un gran espectáculo. —comentó Rukia emocionada mientras se dirigían a una de las puertas traseras del lugar.

Para confusión de los primos, ellos no se colocaron en la fila para el acceso de una de las puertas, sino que siguieron de largo hasta llegar a una puerta de acceso restringido.

Ahí había dos guardias que estaban cerrando el paso. Rukia y Byakuya sacaron cuatro pases amarillos y se los mostraron. Con ello tuvieron acceso libre.

Caminaron hacia la entrada de un gran salón, en la puerta estaba un hombre rubio de sombrero verde que al verlos llegar los saludó.

—Rukia hay que apurarnos, no queda mucho tiempo. —dijo Urahara. —vete a cambiar.

—Sí, ahora regreso.

Rukia se giró y se perdió entre varias personas, todas ellas caminaban a prisa, llevando igual que ellos gafetes amarillos.

Un chico de cabello negro pasó junto a Ichigo llamando su atención, pues llevaba puesto un traje de piloto.

Después puso más atención y se dio cuenta de que también había lo que parecía ser mecánicos caminando de lado a lado, pues llevaban cajas de herramientas o algunos accesorios.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Rukia llegó al área de cambiadores, que tenía dos accesos, uno para las mujeres y otro para los hombres, ahí se encontró saliendo del cambiador de hombres, a un chico con el cabello corto, crespo y rubio, de ojos negros y un poco más alto que ella.

—¿Lista para perder Rukia? —preguntó él con burla. La competencia anterior se encargó de eliminarla en la primera modalidad, y aunque tampoco obtuvo el primer lugar se conformaba con su victoria frente a Rukia.

—Lo siento Gremmy, pero hoy perderás tú. —respondió con seguridad.

— Eso lo veremos. —el chico sonrió arrogante. —nos vemos machorra. —le dijo con desprecio y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Estúpido! —le gritó Rukia a sus espaldas y luego dio un grito de frustración.

Gremmy siempre la atacaba con insultos, ya que para él estaba haciendo una actividad de hombres.

Y a ella no debía importarle sus comentarios, pero la realidad era que le dolían. Y era por Gremmy por quien todavía seguía en esas competencias, porque quería demostrarle que podía ser mejor que él.

—No Rukia, supéralo, él ya quedó en el pasado. —se dijo mientras entraba al vestidor. No era momento de distraerse, tenía que concentrarse para la competencia.

.

.

.

Ichigo y Yoruichi decidieron entrar en el salón, pues les llamó la atención tanto alboroto. Byakuya y Urahara los siguieron.

Se sorprendieron, de nuevo, al ver los vehículos que estaban, por el momento, en exhibición.

—¿A que son bellos? —preguntó Urahara recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de los dos. —Y el mejor sin duda es ese. —señaló un vehículo blanco con copos de nieve dibujados. —Y ya ni se diga del conductor. —rió Urahara.

—¿Quién lo conduce? —preguntó Yoruichi.

—Yo. —se giraron después de escuchar la voz de Rukia.

Ella llevaba un traje de piloto blanco con algunos copos de nieve pequeños en azul tenue dibujados en los pantalones y la camisa, y en la mano un casco blanco.

—Rukia ¿conduces un Monster Truck? —preguntó incrédulo Ichigo, dándole la espalda a aquella Pick Up modificada de poco más de tres metros de alto.

Rukia sonrió orgullosa.

* * *

Lo siento, soy una ingrata con ustedes por no haber actualizado a pesar de la buena aceptación de la historia.

De verdad quise actualizar antes, pero por más que me sentaba frente a la computadora no avanzaba nada, no sé porque se me complicaba la cena familiar, así que decidí poner más adelante y en flash back sólo los aspectos relevantes. Y también estaba indecisa en el vehículo que manejaría Rukia, pero al final decidí ser fiel a mi idea original, ya que fue al ver una competencia de monster truck en televisión que se me ocurrió el fic.

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos o alertas.**

**Espero que este capítulo no los haya defraudado.**

**Se aceptan sugerencias, ideas, opiniones, etc.**

**¿Cómo les gustaría que estuviera decorada la monster de Gremmy? Había pensado en toda de negro con algunos meteoros rojos dibujados.**

**¿Les gustaría que Rukia estuviera en otro tipo de competencia de autos? ¿Cuál? **

**Saludos…**

P.D. ¿Ya votaron por su personaje favorito en la encuesta de la Jump?


End file.
